


Domino Effect by Laylah

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Summary: When did humans become more than abstractly fascinating? How did a collection of extortionists and killers become such wholesome company?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domino Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010

Title: Domino Effect  
Author: Laylah  
Reader: ￼Rhea314  
Fandom: Baccano  
Pairing: Ronnie/Maiza  
Rating: Worksafe  
Warnings: none  
Summary: When did humans become more than abstractly fascinating? How did a collection of extortionists and killers become such wholesome company?  
Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181)   
Length 0:11:24  
Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Domino%20Effect%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
